Sonrisas
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: El maldito sueño le había hecho recordar que nunca logró obtener la sonrisa de nadie/-Sé que él no sonreirá- Se dijo, y para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario.


**Título:** Sonrisas

**Ranking**: K

**Sumary:** Ese extraño sueño le había hecho recordar cuantas veces más fue tan indulgente con aquellas personas que buscaba agradar por no sentirse rechazada/Sé que él no sonreirá…

**Advertencias:** Recuerdos/Salto de escena

**Pareja:** KyoukoxRen

**Summary:** Todos los derechos de creación de Skip Beat! son de la maravillosa Yoshiki Nakamura-cruel-sensei. Y yo prometo poner siempre este summary si vuelve el romance al manga, Shou-baka aparece para fastidiar el día y reino lee acompaña…

**Sonrisas**

Con una apacible y radiante sonrisa ella le recibió, tratando en vano de causar el mismo efecto en ella. La mujer de cabellos castaños le miró comprensiva al notar como su joven aprendiz buscaba con desespero su aprobación en gesto tan vano como una sonrisa, sin embargo nunca la esbozó.

Kyouko se meció en su sitio, aplicando cada gramo de empeño que tuviera su pequeño cuerpo para aprender la correcta postura de la ceremonia del té. Lamentablemente no era mucho de su agrado pero se dedicó a obedecerla ciegamente en espera de un gesto amable de ella.

"_Sé que me sonreirá" _Murmuró despacio, enfocándose en tan fastidiosa labor_. _

El viento mecía sus cabellos negros mientras practicaba al aire libre. El clima era demasiado frío para pensar siquiera en salir pero era el único lugar donde podía practicar con calma la técnica del corte profesional de un vegetal sin que nadie le importunara. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que la llamaban katsura o algo así.

Con incesante valor giro el vegetal a la máxima velocidad posible pero no consiguió más que quince giros antes de cortarse el dedo índice. Dolió demasiado pero se propuso no detenerse hasta completar la técnica del jefe de la posada, padre de su Shou-chan y de quien se consideraba aprendiz. Necesitaba ganar esa sonrisa a como diera lugar.

"_Sé que me sonreirá"_ Se dijo a si misma, empezando otra vez con la molesta y dolorosa técnica.

Mogami suspiró en su sitio mientras intentaba con empeño abrir los párpados aún contra el peso que estos figuraban tras una larga jornada. Últimamente todo estaba tan tenso con Shou-chan a causa de su creciente fama que no sentía las cosas marchar bien, lo veía tan irritado que quizás la carga de trabajo estaba siendo excesiva.

No, no importaba. Ella haría todo para que no sufriera de ningún obstáculo en el camino. Se alistó con su uniforme para ir a trabajar al restaurante de comida rápida, Shou-chan llegaría hasta la noche y debía pasar antes a comprar su postre favorito.

"_Sé que me sonreirá" _Avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse a admirar una enorme fotografía de él y salió con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; hoy también se esforzaría por una sonrisa de su amado.

Escuchó un murmullo, una suave voz le llamaba en sueños y parecía querer levantarla de la incomodidad de sus recuerdos. Bostezó sin inmutarse por la persona que estuviera al frente, bien podría irse yendo por la puerta que para ello estaba bastante amplia; no estaba de humor después de tales pesadillas. —Mogami-san…—Reclamó la misma voz consiguiendo molestarla más.

¿Por qué recordaba aquello ahora? Aquella molesta obsesión por hacer feliz a las demás personas y verles sonreír. Suspiró con tristeza, recordando que nunca pudo lograr aquello.

La madre de Shoutarou siempre fue amable pero sólo expresaba verdadera emociones en su mirada, el dueño le alzaba el pulgar siendo su único gesto de aprobación. Y el peor… de Shoutarou no consiguió más que una reverenda patada en el trasero y el odio mutuo de por vida.

—Mogami-san…—Llamó de nuevo la voz. No le había prestado tanta atención pero ahora comprendió que debería haberlo hecho; alzó la mirada y encontró frente a ella con un brazo extendido a Tsuruga Ren, expresando aparente preocupación en su mirada. — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí. —Asintió algo confusa. —Debí quedarme dormida en medio de la grabación, lo siento. —Inclinó su cabeza y se levantó sin ayuda de su superior. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro de manera fugaz.

Ese extraño sueño le había hecho recordar cuantas veces más fue tan indulgente con aquellas personas que buscaba agradar por no sentirse rechazada. Nunca hizo nada por sí misma y el sueño de seguir adelante en su propia vida residía en aventajar a otros en las propias. Un suspiro cansado exhaló de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta del desastre de vida que hasta entonces había sobrellevado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en el mundo de la actuación metida por la fuerza? Apenas debían ser unos meses de su desastrosa audición y su llegada a la agencia de entretenimiento en la sección especial de la cuál no quería ni decir el nombre. Todo a causa de vengar una situación que ella misma causó por idiota.

Y sin embargo las cosas no andaban tan mal, aunque le asustaba su extraña _"reconciliación"_ con el actor número uno de Japón y que fuera algo amable, por no decir que apenas era menos hosco solamente. Ladeó el rostro observando sin interés algún punto fijo en el techo, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente al comparar las atenciones que él recibía por su parte y la cruel instiga de una sonrisa seguía latente en su alma.

_Sé que él no me sonreiría…_

—Eso es bueno. —Murmuró al parecer contento. Mogami se obligó a mirarle para poder grabar esa nueva emoción que denotaba frente a ella a fin de reconocerla posteriormente.

Pero lo que vio le dejó impresionada al punto de abrir grandemente su mandíbula por la sorpresa. Contra todo pronóstico aquél ser huraño y arisco que siempre le hizo ver su suerte esbozó una hermosa y deslumbrante mueca totalmente conocida. Una sonrisa.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? No había hecho nada por ganar esa sonrisa.

Astutamente sus pies retrocedieron unos pasos y en cuanto este se distrajo huyó despavoridamente. La emoción del momento había ganado contra todos esos recuerdos; nunca antes recibió algo tan significativo sin esforzarse arduamente por ello.

Y posiblemente el hecho de que nunca antes recibiera una sonrisa de un modo tan repentino ya amable fue la causa de no saber porque su rostro estaba tan rojo con la sangre bullendo tras sus mejillas o el corazón palpitando como loco sin frenesí. De hecho, tal vez sólo supiera una cosa…

Quería que le sonriera otra vez.

_Él sonrió…_

**N/dp:** Ah, tiempo con este one-short y no me animaba a subirlo… La primera vez que lo escribí era basura, ni a mi me gustaba, lo dejé archivado y conforme los meses pasaron fue modificándose hasta quedar hecho esto que ya no me parece tan malo, espero que eso sea cierto xD Dios, he tenido tantos problemas estos meses y sobre todo esta semana persiguiendo desesperadamente a los malditos del gas que se niegan a dar servicio al municipio. La turba de vecinos furiosos con machetes y antorchas me apoya, sin gas en la colonia muchos han tenido que empezar a cocinar con leña e.e

Espero que los de México pasen un feliz puente vacacional, aunque ni tengan idea del por qué. Yo no lo recordaba, 5 de febrero día de la Constitución y se lo debo a la grandiosa Wikipedia, ¡Oh salve todapoderosa Wiki!


End file.
